


What Happened When Rachel Read The Funny Girl Comments

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl
Summary: Kurt knows he needs to give Rachel a spanking. That doesn't mean he's looking forward to it.





	What Happened When Rachel Read The Funny Girl Comments

“Oh honey.” Kurt breathed, so disappointed and empathetic at the same time. He hugged Rachel’s laptop, wishing he had somehow anticipated this and locked it up in the trunk by his bed. 

“Sorry.” Rachel whimpered, unable to look Kurt in the eye. 

Kurt sighed. It went without saying that she would have to be punished. She had deliberately defied him. He had taken away her phone and internet privileges to protect her from the internet commenters, not so much as a punishment, but because it was what was best for her. Rachel knew she was expected to comply with his direct order. He was kicking himself for not securing the phone and laptop better, but he shouldn’t have had to. She knew she was grounded from the internet, and what the consequences were for sneaking around. Just last month he had told Blaine he’d lost internet privileges for a week because his theatre history grade was slipping and he wanted him to focus his free time on studying for the next quiz rather than social media. He came out of the shower and caught his fiancé on he couch, sneaking a look at some Star Wars fanfiction. He had turned Blaine over his knee for a good old fashioned spanking right then in front of Rachel for that. 

Still, knowing she deserved it, and that she knew it—didn’t make the prospect of punishing her anymore pleasant. Kurt sighed, grabbing a handful of the many newspaper articles all over her bed, without a word. He took them and the laptop back to his bedroom, placing them on his desk to be put away later. He then returned to Rachel’s bedroom, grabbing the last of the newspaper clippings and ignoring the sniffling as Rachel’s tears started. He felt sorry for her, wishing he could just hug her and tell her it was going to be okay. But they had long ago agreed that he needed to be strong if she needed discipline, because, just like Blaine, she never did well with mixed messages. And anyway, if Blaine found out he’d let this one go, he’d probably never hear the end of how unfair it was.

Kurt had begun punishing Blaine in high school, as needed. Rachel had found out, quite by accident, walking in on them one day when Blaine was over Kurt’s knee doing penance for his fight with Sam in the choir room. Blaine had been mortified, but once the secret was out Kurt felt it helped. He told Blaine that if he misbehaved around Rachel he could get spanked in front of her. Blaine’s eyes had widened, but he didn’t safeword. It only happened twice, and Kurt felt that knowing that threat was real made Blaine think twice about certain behaviors. Later, Kurt and Rachel moved in together in New York, and his punishments for Blaine had to get more creative because so often they had to happen over Skype. It was after they had broken up that Rachel had gotten up the courage to ask Kurt if he could do for her what he had always done for Blaine. Kurt had been surprised, but, after some thought, decided he would do it. He loved Rachel and wanted the best for her. Of course he would take care of her anyway she needed. When Kurt and Blaine got back together they had to tell him. Kurt was afraid Blaine would be mad, Rachel was embarrassed but also afraid to lose the discipline she had found so helpful. It was a huge relief that Blaine didn’t freak out, and actually felt a stronger connection to Rachel. It was sort of nice not to be the only one, he’d said. He got that there wasn’t a sexual component with her the way it was with him, so he said he didn’t feel the need to be jealous.  
Kurt shook his head, trying to refocus from these memories to the situation at hand. He forced his voice to become stern. “Young lady, you know better.”  
Rachel sniffled loudly, resigned. “Y-ee-s sir.”

Kurt pulled the cover from over her lap. “Then I think you know what needs to happen.”

Rachel slithered out of her bed obediently, wiping at the tears coming down her cheek. She was so defeated by all the criticism in those articles, and now this. She just wanted to crawl back under her covers and hide away.

Kurt put an empathetic hand on her shoulder. “Honey. I’m going to help you through this.”

Rachel nodded, unable to talk.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed. Best to get this part over with.

Rachel didn’t fight or argue about her punishment like usual. She had no excuses, and was already feeling consequences of disobedience anyhow: she knew Kurt had been right to try to protect her from the hurt of all those mean-spirited commenters. She was a terrible actress. They should have given Fanny Brice to Meryl Streep’s daughter. Why wasn’t she just a little bit taller? The self-criticism was on a relentless feedback loop in her brain. She couldn’t get the voices out of her head.

Kurt pulled her closer to him, trying to focus her attention. “What did I tell you about looking up reviews on the internet?” he asked, trying to muster up as strict a tone as he could.

“N-not to.” Rachel pouted, knowing she should have obeyed him.

“And what happens when young ladies choose not to follow the rules?” Rachel scowled miserably, wishing Kurt would speed up this lecturing and get on with it so she could fully go back to feeling sorry for herself and cry herself to sleep. In less than 24 hours she was to be making her Broadway debut and all she wanted to do is wallow in misery at the thought of all the ways it could be a disaster, and all the awful things people might say about her performance.

“Young lady.” Kurt tone got lower, causing Rachel to stiffen. 

“G-g-get punished, sir.”

“That’s right. You deliberately disobeyed me, Rachel—“

“I didn’t mean to—“

“Excuse me?”

“I mean I---“ Rachel stared at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Rachel.” Not feeling particularly inclined to give more energy to what would normally be a more thorough dressing down, Kurt pulled Rachel over his knee. She buried her face in the comforter, hoping he would at least make it quick. She whimpered, feeling his hand pull her pajama bottoms down, baring her. Kurt spanked hard. And , already emotionally exhausted, she had no fight in her to try to talk her way out of it. 

Kurt rested his hand on Rachel’s bare bottom. “I don’t like doing this Rachel. And I know you’re hurting from all those internet commenters. But you have to learn to obey the rules.”

“Yessssirrrrr….” Rachel’s whimper turned into a squeak at the first sharp SWAT against her bare bottom. Kurt followed up with another, lower, and she winced. SLAP.

“OWwwwwwwww.” 

Kurt had lost his fight too, and resolved to just spank her until she was crying and put her to bed without further lecture. There wasn’t anything much more he could say anyway. He focused on warming the bottom across his knee, watching it pinken and spreading his swats out to cover as much ground as possible.

“OW OWWWWWWw owwwww……..ss-ss-ooorrrryyyyyyy.” Rachel whimpered and whined as the rhythm of punishing slaps increased. It was by far not the worst spanking she had ever received, but Kurt wasn’t going to go easy on her. Maybe if it stung bad enough she’d be distracted from all those idiot’s comments, he mused. “Noooooo” she started whining. It was a sign he was getting through to her. Her feet rubbed together and her little bottom started to squirm more at each swat. He squeezed her tighter to him and slapped his hand down hard on her sit spots, several times. Inwardly, he hoped this would be the last this would be needed for a long while. But with Rachel, you never knew.

Finally she stopped the squirming and just sobbed, hanging across his knee. Kurt sighed, examining the now pinkish-red bottom before him. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He sighed. He helped her up and then tucked her back under her covers. She kicked off her pajama pants from her ankles and curled into herself, knowing she’d be sleeping on her tummy tonight.

She was still crying quietly, hiccupping pathetically into her pillow. Kurt lay down next to her, rubbing her back until she calmed. “Shhhh… it’s okay. Time to sleep now, little one. We’ll figure it all out in the morning.”

“N-nothing will helllllp---“ she objected.

“Shhh…. Just sleep now. That’s an order. Our friends will be over tomorrow and they’ll help lift your spirits.”

Kurt knew Rachel didn’t believe him. But getting a sore bottom had worn her out, and her eyes fluttered shut fairly quickly over that. Kurt lay with her until he heard her breathing even out.  
Finally, he carefully snuck out of the bed and padded back to her bedroom. 24 hours to bring Rachel to her senses. What on Earth was he going to do now?


End file.
